Survivre
by Morrijyg
Summary: "J'ai toujours eu cette mauvaise habitude! Me promener tard dans la soirée avec ma fille." Voilà comment une simple promenade se termine... Dans ma tête! Rating M pour léger lemon, vulgarité et violence. Les persos? Venez lire...


Coucou! Me voici avec un One-shot... Écrit en presque une seule nuit. Je me suis amusée à recréer mon rêve... J'espère que quelques-unes l'aimeront!

On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

J'ai toujours eu cette mauvaise habitude! Me promener tard dans la soirée avec ma fille. Elle fêterait ses quatre ans dans moins d'un mois et j'adore la promener avec moi le soir. Elle adore voir le soleil se coucher.

**- Bon, cocotte, il faudrait qu'on rentre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?**

Elle secoue frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Il se fait tard, il doit être vingt heures et pourtant elle est parfaitement réveillée.

**- D'accord, on reste encore dix minutes et après on rentre… Et ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre!**

Elle hoche de la tête et me tire vers le petit parc à environ cinq minutes de notre maison. Keila se lance dans son attraction préféré, le toboggan et y glisse environ deux minutes avant de se lancer au suivant. Elle sait que nous rentrons bientôt, elle sait aussi que lorsque je dis quelque chose, je ne me contredis jamais. Au contraire de son père!

Elle me crie de bien vouloir la pousser sur une des balancelles ce que j'accepte pour son plaisir. Je lui annonce que ces dix minutes sont presque passées et elle fonce pour essayer de faire le plus de jeu en un temps record. Je la surveille de près, surtout à cause de la noirceur, mais aussi que je suis une mère poule de nature et que ma fille est aussi malhabile que moi.

Un rire me fait tourner la tête dans mon dos, des chuchotements se rajoutent. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir peur, mais leurs voix ne me laissent rien présager de bon pour moi et surtout pour ma fille. Je presse le pas dans la direction opposée de ces atroces rires perfides.

**- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ma jolie?** me demande un homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène.

Avant que je n'ai pu rejoindre Keila, ils sont devant moi, car il y en a bien deux voire trois que je ne distingue pas d'où je suis. Je découvre du courage caché je ne sais où et réussis à lui dire :

**- Laissez partir ma fille chez moi et vous ferez ce que vous voudrez par la suite.**

Je sais que ma demande leur parait farfelu au vu de leur expression, mais ils acceptent car les deux, qui me bloquait le passage, dégagent de mon chemin et me laissent passer. Je cours rejoindre Keila qui a peur, je le sens, mais je sais aussi qu'elle fera preuve du courage de sa mère… Enfin, je l'espère!

**- Keila chéri, tu veux bien aller à la maison et dire à papa que je ne rentre pas tout de suite. Dis-lui que maman a croisé des amis et que ça prendra du temps, tu peux faire ça pour maman?**

Je sais qu'elle ne me croit pas, je le vois dans ses yeux, mais elle sait aussi qu'elle ne peut rien faire dans ce cas-ci. Je la questionne des yeux, je veux qu'elle parte d'ici le plus vite possible et que jamais ces hommes ne la pourchasseront. Résignée, ma fille, qui se trouve à avoir un trop gros poids sur les épaules, hoche de la tête et part à la course vers son père.

Je me tourne vers mes futurs agresseurs et les remercie du regard, car même s'ils veulent ma mort, mon corps ou quoi que se soit d'autre, ils ont laissé mon ange partir sans rien lui faire. Elle devra vivre sans sa mère peut-être, mais au moins elle aura toujours son père.

Je sens le premier, celui qui m'avait parlé, s'approcher de moi par derrière. Il essaie de me toucher, mais je l'interromps.

**- Une dernière chose. Pas ici! Ma fille est sûrement aller prévenir son père, je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve… ici, comme ça! S'il vous plait.**

Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas obligés de m'écouter, mais c'est surtout le fait qu'ils ne veulent pas être vus par quiconque qu'ils me font avancer vers une berline noire dans le stationnement près du parc. Je souffle, soulagée qu'il m'écoute.

Je monte dans la voiture sans me battre, je sais que contre trois, je n'ai aucune chance. Ils démarrent la voiture, m'installent au centre des deux autres à l'arrière et partent. C'est l'âme en peine et le cœur heureux d'avoir sauvé ma fille, que je meurs à cet instant. Ils feront ce qu'ils voudront de moi, mais au moins ils n'auront pas touché à ma Keila.

POV Sauveur

Je chasse sans mon frère et sa compagne pour une fois. Je n'aurais pas à devoir les quitter vite fait lorsque nous aurons terminé notre repas comme toutes les autres fois. J'ai horreur qu'ils se laissent tellement aller par la satisfaction du « ventre plein » qu'ils m'oublient complètement et me font un film trois « X » en direct. Les voir ne fait que renfoncer le clou dans une plaie encore ouverte. Ma femme m'a quitté depuis longtemps pourtant et je sais qu'elle est plus heureuse avec son compagnon de vie qu'avec moi, mais j'ai mal à l'endroit où je suis supposé avoir mon cœur. Elle me manque, sa joie de vivre me manque, son rire me manque, nos « séances » me manquent… Tout d'elle me manque!

Mon ventre « plein », je retourne lentement dans notre résidence du moment. J'ai envie de lire un livre et y rester jusqu'à mon prochain repas. Mais une conversation me vient de loin. À environ trois kilomètres, une femme parle à sa fille, Keila, alors que trois hommes, vive mon ouïe surdéveloppé, car ils ne parlent pas, l'attendent. Pour… quoi?

Elle se laisse emmener par eux pour se faire violer, torturer et que sais-je encore? Et elle ne demande même pas à la demoiselle de prévenir qui que se soit? Elle est folle?

Je me rends compte que non, elle est seulement ultra-protectrice envers cette petite qui court avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle entre dans une maison non loin d'où elles se trouvaient et raconte vite fait ce qu'il s'est passé au parc. Le temps que le père téléphone à la marraine de la petite, la mère aura le temps de mourir dix fois…

Que dois-je faire? Je ne suis pas un homme « bon ».

Pourtant, mes jambes doivent penser le contraire puisqu'elles m'emmènent vers la voiture. Je les aie perdu. Je sens une vague odeur de la femme qui s'y trouve. La fenêtre de la voiture est ouverte. _Merci!_

Je ne sais pas qui je remercie, mais je le fais.

Je continue de courir, je veux arriver au moment même où ils sortiront de la voiture et pouvoir ramener cette mère à sa fille. Et tuer les trois hommes qui ont fait l'erreur de s'attaquer à une femme seule avec une fillette.

Je m'arrête, je ne sens plus rien…

**- Merde!**

Ils doivent avoir fermé les fenêtres et maintenant j'ai perdu leurs traces. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je continue de courir dans la même direction. Je crois savoir qu'il y a un motel miteux plus loin sur cette autoroute. J'y cours, peut-être y seront-ils?

Aucune trace… Toujours aucune trace alors que je cours depuis une heure. Je reviens sur mes pas, je les aurais croisé, les humains vont lentement et pourtant je les aie perdu…

Je zigzague à travers la forêt avoisinante, au cas où je les aie loupé et qu'ils ont emprunté un sentier de terre. Je cherche partout et j'ai beau cherché aux alentours, toujours rien de la femme ni des trois hommes. Alors que je me dis que tous les jours, il y a des femmes comme cela qui disparaissent, je sens un léger parfum… Le sien, celui de la femme!

Je suis la direction, il s'estompe, mais je réussis à trouver l'endroit après deux heures de recherche. Plus j'approche, plus je sens le parfum des hommes, répugnants. Ils sentent l'alcool et un léger soupçon de drogue, j'ignore laquelle surtout à la quantité que les humains ont pu inventer pour leur propre plaisir.

Je me retrouve devant une énorme maison. Belle maison! Mais c'est une maison où ils se produira trois meurtres. Alors que j'organise déjà le schéma de leurs morts, une forte odeur de sang me vient au nez.

_Une chance que je viens de me remplir la panse!_

Voilà mon raisonnement alors qu'une vie est en jeu. J'entre dans la maison en ouvrant la porte qu'ils n'ont même pas pensé à verrouiller. Quoi que, ils sont, de la route la plus près, à environ cinq cent mètres.

_Personne ne les entendra crier…_

Je souris à cette pensée de mon démon intérieur qui veut lui aussi protéger la femme. Mais je ne veux pas lui céder la place. Ces trois hommes méritent de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et c'est tout en pensant à cela que je me rends devant une porte du sous-sol close où je sens la fragrance plus forte que partout ailleurs. Je l'ouvre discrètement, je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent s'échapper.

Le spectacle que je vois ne fait pas que me répugner, il me lève le « cœur », métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr, il ne le peut plus depuis très longtemps.

La femme est attachée à une table en inox grise et sûrement très froide vu la chaire de poule et les frissons qui parcours son corps. Qui lui est couvert de coupures, une vingtaine environ d'où perle du sang, soit en goute soit en trace jusqu'à la table. Des sangles, des sortes de ceintures, lui retiennent les bras et les jambes aux quatre coins de la table pendant qu'un des hommes est sur et en elle, nue. Aucune larme n'est versé. En fait, on dirait qu'elle est déjà morte. Ses yeux sont sans vie… Déjà?

Pourtant j'entends distinctement quatre cœurs battre. Sans que je puisse y faire quoi que se soit, ma bête hurle dans ma tête, je réussis quand même à diminuer sa fureur en laissant un grognement sortir de ma bouche. C'est là que les hommes me voient. Ils ont peur, je peux le sentir très facilement avec leurs rythmes cardiaques qui augmentent, leurs sueurs qui recouvrent toute leur peau. Un léger tressautement du quatrième cœur me confirme qu'elle n'est toujours pas morte.

Le premier avance doucement et me demande si je veux partager ce moment avec eux. Je laisse un sourire m'échapper. S'il croit que je veux lui faire ce genre de chose, il se trompe. Les deux autres réitèrent la proposition et me disent même de prendre le relais de suite pendant que celui sur la femme débarque de la table et me laisse assez de place pour pouvoir y aller.

Je m'approche du corps de la femme, lui caresse les cheveux. Son cœur manque un battement, son corps se réchauffe à mon toucher. Elle sent sûrement que je ne lui veux aucun mal?

Je prends la main du premier, il doit croire que je veux « partager » mon temps avec la femme parce qu'il me la donne sans trop d'hésitation. Dès qu'il est assez près de nous, la femme et moi, je lui tords dans le dos et lui casse facilement alors que les deux autres n'ont pas bougé trop sous le choc, je me rends vers celui qui était 'dans' la femme à mon arrivée et recommence, sauf qu'avec lui, c'est les parties intimes que j'arrache aussi sadiquement que possible. Le troisième tente de partir sans bruit, c'est sans compter mon ouïe vampirique. Je le rejoins dès que j'ai mis un bas dans chacune des bouches des deux autres. Il n'a pas réussi à aller très loin puisque je suis déjà sur lui. Et même s'il n'a pas eu le temps à la « récompense » d'être en elle, je lui casse les deux jambes alors que je lui mets son bas, à lui aussi, dans la bouche pour atténuer les cris.

Je redescends avec ma troisième victime sur l'épaule pour rejoindre la femme. Mon cerveau, enfin surtout ma bête, me rappelle que j'aurais dû m'occuper d'elle avant, car elle est allongée sur une table, scarifiée et sûrement morte de peur. J'espère simplement qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour la ramener à sa fille.

**- Sombre idiot!** me dis-je assez bas pour que je sois le seul à entendre.

Lorsque je suis de retour au sous-sol, j'empille les trois dans un coin de la pièce, je ne veux pas les perdre. J'entends le cœur de la femme s'affoler et faire des embardés… Elle va mourir!

Ni un ni deux, je la mords. Son sang est succulent, mais ne me tente pas plus qu'il ne le faut. Je réussis à arrêter sans trop de difficulté pour qu'elle puisse attendre sa transformation. Je dois contacter Peter pour lui annoncer que j'ai mordu une humaine et qu'elle est en cours de transformation, mais avant… J'achève les trois hommes, j'en ai ma claque de ceux-là. Ils n'ont pas assez souffert, mais je ne veux plus entendre leurs gémissements de douleur. Je veux qu'elle devienne vampire dans la tranquillité.

Je retourne auprès de ma future protégée pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle de la perte définitive de sa fille et son mari.

**- Madame, je suis désolé, j'étais venu essayer de réparer les erreurs de ces hommes, mais je suis arrivé trop tard, j'ai dû vous mordre pour que vous ne mourriez pas, mais cela a un prix. Votre mortalité! Vous allez devenir comme moi. Un vampire. Vous souffrirez pendant trois longs jours, vous voudrez mourir pendant les prochains jours dû à la souffrance, mais tenez bon et je vous promets qu'un jour vous pourrez revoir votre fille, Keila. Si vous le pouvez, pensez aux bons moments passés avec votre fille et votre mari pour que vous ne les oubliez jamais.**

Je continu mon monologue pendant que j'envoie un message texte à Peter, qui doit être revenu de la chasse avec sa femme.

« **Partis pour essayer de sauver une femme… Je me retrouve à la surveiller pour sa transformation. Besoin de vous ici et de vêtements pour femme!** »

J'envoie le message tel quel, mais j'oublie de donner l'adresse d'où je suis. L'ajoute dans un nouveau et l'envoie illico presto. Ils allaient sûrement arriver dans une heure avec nos effets. Pour le moment, j'ai mis un drap sur le corps de la femme pour la couvrir.

Je parle encore et encore de son futur avec nous, lui explique que lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle se sentira plus forte, mais sera aussi très dangereuse pour tout le monde, y compris moi et ma famille qui arrivera d'ici peu. Elle a l'air de comprendre puisqu'elle sert légèrement ma main dans la sienne.

Je lui raconte un peu de mon histoire, de mon passé avec Maria, avec les Cullen et ma femme, mon divorce, mon retour parmi mon frère et sa compagne, mon don, des dons de mes connaissances.

C'est une heure et demi plus tard que mon frère et sa femme me font l'honneur de leur présence.

**- Désolé Major, mais il fallait vider la maison de toutes traces de nous.**

**- L'avez-vous brûlé?**

**- Oui!**

Ils s'inclinent encore devant moi. Avant, dans l'armée à Maria, je le comprenais, mais maintenant je n'en vois plus l'utilité. J'essaie tout de même de m'y habituer, ils ne m'écoutent que lorsqu'ils le veulent ses deux-là!

Puisque je sais que la femme m'entend, je lui présente Peter et Charlotte. En réponse, elle m'envoie une dose de douleur dû à sa transformation et une petite dose de joie alors qu'ils lui dise un « bonjour » en cœur. _Vive les couples mariés!_

Elle m'envoie alors son amusement. Je souris, je remarque que j'ai parlé à voix haute.

Pendant les soixante-dix heures, je lui parle sans arrêt. De tout! En ne lui omettant rien de mon passé, elle adore mon passé dans l'armée Confédéré et dans celle de Maria, pas pour le fait que j'ai été torturé, mordu et battu à plusieurs reprises, mais pour le fait que je me sois battu pour survivre et non pour dominer comme l'avait fait ma créatrice.

Aucune once de pitié ne suinte de son corps comme tout le monde qui a appris mon passé. Elle est passé par plusieurs émotions : de la joie lorsque j'étais entré dans l'armée avec un mensonge, au dégout de Maria lorsqu'elle m'avait expliqué mon rôle sous ses ordres, à l'envie lorsque je lui avais dit que ma créatrice me prenait pour « son » objet sexuel, au plaisir lorsque j'avais été aidé par Peter et Charlotte pour me sortir de l'enfer où nous avions toujours été, à la jalousie quand je me suis marié à Alice et encore au plaisir alors qu'elle venait me demander le divorce. Dès que j'ai reçu cette émotion, elle en a implanté un autre, la gêne. Elle est gênée de ressentir du plaisir à mon malheur?

**- Ce n'est rien. Je l'ai aimé pendant tellement longtemps et pourtant je savais que ce n'était pas pour me faire de la peine qu'elle l'avait fait, mais parce qu'elle était du genre très fidèle et je sais de quoi je parle…**

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, j'aime utiliser cette expression pour nous vampire qui n'en avons rien à foutre du temps, elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux comme je lui avais conseillé.

POV Évelyne

Pendant trois jours, comme l'avais prédit « Major », j'ai souffert mais avec son histoire, il m'a semblé que le temps n'a plus eu beaucoup d'importance. C'est 71 heures après sa morsure que je me suis réveillé pour devenir un être immortel. Il fallait aussi que j'explique au Major que je n'étais pas avec le père de ma fille, il n'avait pas arrêté de me rabâcher les oreilles avec des « votre mari » ou des « votre conjoint » qui me fâchaient la plupart du temps.

J'ai ouvert mes yeux lentement comme le Major m'avait conseillé de faire pour ne pas sauter au loin, mais la peur, car je l'ai senti, est disparue très rapidement lorsque j'ai croisé le regard d'un homme plus grand d'une tête que moi environ, les cheveux blonds qui lui arrivent aux épaules qui, elles, sont carrés sans être affreux comme les haltérophiles, un torse que je peux aisément deviner musclé ainsi que ses bras. Je ne peux pas tourner mon regard de _son_ regard aussi rouge que le sang. Il m'a dit que j'aurais aussi les mêmes yeux, mais j'en doutais. Les miens ne seraient jamais aussi beaux que ceux du Major.

Je descends ma tête en signe de soumission devant le Major en lui envoyant une énorme vague de respect et de confiance. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait pour le début et je compte sur lui pour qu'il me « dresse » vite fait pour que je puisse aller voir ma fille le plus rapidement possible.

Je sens une vague de remords me venir dessus tel un raz-de-marée et de luxure.

Est-ce qu'un vampire peut faire l'amour dès sa « naissance »?

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Un problème?**

**- Je me demandais simplement pourquoi je ressentais une vague de luxure alors que je viens à peine de me « réveiller »?**

**- J'ai dû projeter!**

**- Puis-je savoir votre nom? Je suis un peu lassé d'employer « la femme » pour parler de vous.**

**- Oh oui! Que suis-je bête… Je me nomme Évelyne, Évy pour les intimes.**

**- Eh bien, Évy, est-ce que vous voulez bien me suivre, j'aimerais vous montrer votre premier repas.**

**- D'accord!**

Un choc m'a traversé la colonne vertébrale et m'a fait frémir. Le « choc », appelons-le de cette façon, m'oblige à me tourner pour faire face à un vampire brun. La panique s'installe peu à peu en moins avant qu'une main que je reconnais comme celle du Major se pose sur mon épaule et essaie de me relever en position debout.

**- Peter, imbécile! Elle vient à peine de se réveiller et tu lui sautes presque dessus, tu es malade ou simplement inconscient que tu lui as fait une peur bleue?**

**- Désolé!**

Il s'est adressé au Major en inclinant la tête comme je l'avais fait.

**- Petite question Évy?**

**- Oui Major.**

**- Bon premièrement, c'est Jasper, deuxièmement, on se tutoie,** là il s'adressait seulement à moi**, et troisièmement, arrêtez de vous inclinez, tous. Vous m'emmerdez tous à faire ça sans arrêt… On est plus au temps de Maria! Et toi aussi Charlotte**, il a terminé sa phrase pour la concernée qui était au salon**.**

**- Oui Maj… Jasper. Alors ta question?**

**- Ah oui! Ma question. Je voulais savoir comment tu avais fait pour sentir Peter, il n'a pas d'odeur?**

**- Je ne sais pas exactement. J'ai eu une sorte de choc dans toute ma colonne vertébrale et mon corps me forçait à me retourner.**

**- Eh merde! Major, elle a mon don.**

**- C'est si mal que ça?**

Je le demandais, mais c'est surtout parce que j'ignorais complètement l'utilité du don de Peter.

**- Non, au contraire, le don de Peter est plutôt pratique, surtout sur les champs de batailles, mais comme tu as pu le remarquer nous ne le sommes pas, donc il est un peu inutile pour l'instant.**

**- Tu projettes encore Major!**

Je me tourne doucement vers Major et suis indignée.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Évy?**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que lui peut t'appeler Major, alors que je ne peux pas?**

**- Parce que tu es sa compagne… Voyons! C'est logique pourtant.**

**- Tu ne pouvais pas te taire abruti?**

**- Non!**

Peter part dans un grand éclat de rire, nous tourne le dos et repart auprès de sa femme. Au moins, elle a eu l'intelligence de ne pas vouloir me surprendre…

_Attendez une minute, sa compagne?_

**- Tu peux m'expliquer?**

**- Tu sais, je t'avais parlé des compagnons de vie pendant ta transformation?** Je hoche de la tête. **Eh bien! Tu es ma compagne. Lorsque tu t'es réveillé, la seule raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas essayé de t'enfuir c'est que ton corps savait que tu étais à moi.**

Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai le Major Jasper Withlock comme compagnon? Wow! Je ressens une immense fierté à lui être destinée.

**- Mais je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer de cette façon, puisque tu es déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as ta fille et ton mari.**

**- Major… euh Jasper, je ne suis pas avec le père de ma fille. Nous sommes maintenant de très bon amis, tout simplement. Il reste dans le loft au-dessus de chez moi. Mais nous nous sommes séparés lorsque Keila a eu un an. On savait que nous deux ça ne durerait pas.**

**- Tu es… seule, enfin célibataire?**

**- Mais bien sûr!**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit que déjà, j'ai les lèvres du Major sur les miennes. Un sentiment de plénitude me traverse de part en part pendant que le Major projette sa luxure, son envie, son manque.

**- Hmmm…**

**- On est partit!**

Peter lance cette phrase et pourtant elle ne nous arrête pas, au contraire cette simple phrase nous a donné encore plus envie l'un de l'autre. Jasper me prend dans ses bras, nous emmène là-haut et m'allonge sur le lit.

À peine aie-je touché à la couette, que mes vêtements sont arrachés par le Major. Sans réfléchir, je copie son mouvement en lui arrachant les siens.

Nu, le Major est encore plus impressionnant. Il est beau habillé, mais nu, avec sa multitude de cicatrices qui recouvrent tout son corps… Un nouveau-né normal, m'a dit Major lors de ma transformation, a peur de lui à son réveil vu la panoplie de cicatrices. Mon changement n'a pas dû être fait comme il se doit, car tout ce que ses marques me font, c'est de l'envie pur et simple pour mon compagnon. Je sors de ma contemplation par mon futur amant qui grogne. Pour ma part, je m'entends ronronner. J'ignorais que je pouvais le faire!

**- Je ne peux plus attendre amour!**

Sans préliminaire, ce qui me plait, Major me prend les hanches, m'approche du bord du lit et me prénétre sans douceur. Vivement que je sois comme lui. Je serais morte sur le coup. Par contre, puisque je suis comme lui, je ne ressens que plaisir, envie, luxure, tout cela amplifié par mon amour qui projette sur moi toutes les émotions qu'il ressent. S'ajoute aux miens, l'amour, la passion, la joie…

Je suis aux anges lorsque mon ange déchu me rapproche du septième ciel aussi rudement qu'il le peut. Je gratte partout où il y a des cicatrices, flatte, mordille. Nous sommes prêt de notre paroxysme, mon Major me renvoie tous ses sentiments. Lorsque, enfin, j'atteints mon paradis, je sens une morsure juste au-dessus de mon épaule. Le Major grogne et me pousse la tête vers sa propre épaule. J'embrasse l'endroit où mes lèvres sont posés, mais le Major ne l'entend pas de cette façon, il lâche ma nouvelle morsure et me force à le mordre à mon tour, ce qui le fait partir avec moi à nouveau au summum et nous jouissons à l'unisson.

C'est ma première journée en tant que nouveau-né et je la passe avec le Major dans le chambre à fricotter jusqu'au lendemain où le sang me manque. Je commence à avoir une envie de massacre. Je grogne sur le Major qui est encore en moi. Je le sors de moi et cours, encore nue, vers l'odeur qui se trouve à moins d'un kilomètre de la maison où nous sommes.

Un animal se promenant là paye pour sa promenade hors de sa zone et pour mon plus grand bonheur, il n'est pas seul. J'en bois dix-sept, m'apprend le Major plus tard.

J'ignore quel sorte d'animal, j'ai bu, mais ils ont réussi à me sustenter pour le trajet que nous aurons à faire pour atteindre le motel miteux dont ils m'ont parlé.

Nous y arrivons et buvons, ensemble Jasper et moi, un septuagénaire, un drogué et une prostituée. Alors qu'il a la bouche encore sur notre dernière victime, je l'arrache du cou de la prostituée et bois le sang qu'il a dans la bouche tout en me déhanchant sur son membre déjà bien engorgé. Je sors son sexe, détruit ma culotte de sous ma jupe et l'introduit en moi.

_Enfin, à ma place!_

Je ronronne de soulagement et mon Major ne fait que sortir des grognements. Pour la quinzième fois depuis mon réveil, le Major vient en moi et nous ne réussissons à nous arrêter que lorsque le soleil se lève doucement dans la forêt.

Nous coursons jusqu'à la demeure où je me suis fait violée, martyrisée, tué, pour mieux renaître en vampire avec mon compagnon.

**SsSsSsSsS**

Depuis maintenant quinze ans, je suis vampire et nous parcourons, mon compagnon et moi, les environs. Je lui ai rabâché les oreilles au sujet de ma fille qui doit toujours croire que je suis morte.

**- Je ne veux que la voir. Une seule fois, je t'en pris amour?**

**- Je te l'aie dit, tu ne pourras la voir que de loin. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle te voit.**

**- Je sais, je vais suivre toutes tes instructions. Tu sais que je suis très obéissante?**

**- Oh oui!**

Et là, mon amour me projette son envie, sa passion, sa luxure et j'y réponds presque, mais alors que j'allais me coller à lui, je ressens mon cœur se serrer fortement. Je regarde dans une direction, j'ignore la raison. Et je _la_ vois, plus belle que jamais.

**- Aujourd'hui, elle est majeur. Elle a dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. Tu te rends compte?**

**- Oui, bébé! C'est une femme merveilleuse et très belle. Tout comme sa mère!**

Je ne réponds rien, n'ajoute rien, car il a tout à fait raison. Il faut l'avouer lorsque j'étais humaine, les regards se retournaient sur mon passage, c'est pire maintenant avec mon statut, mais je m'y habitue. Et je ne suis qu'une pâle beauté face à ma fille. Elle est tout simplement parfaite. Belle, les cheveux toujours aussi soyeux que lorsque je lui brossais avant son heure de « dodo », des formes que seule une femme peut avoir, avec des rondeurs qui ne font que l'avantager. La peau plus pâle que je l'aurais cru par contre. Son père ne doit plus se promener avec elle maintenant. Il aurait dû continuer.

**- Non, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas bébé!**

Bien sûr, je ne « pleure » pas, mais pour nous vampire, c'est tout comme. Je suis parcouru de saubre saut, j'ai un immense manque en moi et je m'en veux énormément d'avoir abandonné ma fille.

**- D'accord, nous allons nous rapprocher. Mais restons discret!**

POV Major

Je sais qu'elle allait faire exactement ce que je lui demande, mais j'ai toujours un doute, surtout que c'est sa fille et pas n'importe qui!

Je presse son bras doucement en l'avançant à mes côtés. Elle me suit tranquillement alors que j'ouvre la marche. Nous sommes environ à une centaine de mêtres de sa fille et elle cesse de respirer, pourtant son contrôle est parfait et nous venons à peine de terminer de boire deux hommes ensemble.

Je sens un amour maternel inimaginable venant de ma compagne et même si elle n'est pas ma fille, je le ressens aussi, comme si Keila était ma propre fille. C'est sans vraiment nous en rendre compte que nous sommes rendu à la vue de tous, mais surtout à celle de sa fille. Je ne l'ai pas empêché, j'en avais autant envie qu'elle.

**- Maman**, demande la jeune femme.

J'étais le premier à dire qu'il ne fallait pas que nous nous approchions et pourtant c'est moi qui tire le bras de ma compagne pour avancer vers Keila. Je la regarde, je vois parfaitement leur ressemblance. Humaine, Évy devait avoir cette même couleur pour ses yeux aujourd'hui rouge. Vert électrique, étincellant. J'ai toujours la main de ma compagne lorsque nous sommes à quelques pas de sa fille.

**- Bonjour, je me nomme Jasper. Je suis le com… conjoint de votre mère. Je suis enchanté d'enfin vous rencontrer Keila. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.**

**- J'aimerais en dire autant, mais je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis mes trois ans. Euh… Il serait préférable d'aller dans un endroit plus intime pour continuer cette conversation. Nous pourrions aller chez moi?**

**- Avec plaisir.**

**- Maman, ça va?**

Évy n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot. Elle est ébahi pour la beauté de sa fille, par sa gentillesse, par son ancien 'elle'. Je lui donne un léger coup de coude. Elle sort enfin de son mutisme en lançant un vague 'oui' à sa fille. Elle nous emboite le chemin vers une petite maison à proximité de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

**- Entrez, je vous en prie.**

Nous entrons dans une petite demeure simple et pourtant très chaleureuse, tout comme elle. Elle nous pointe le sofa dans le salon et nous propose à boire ce que nous refusons d'office. Keila va dans la cuisine, se sert un verre d'eau, puis revient parmi nous.

**- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour rester en vie avec les trois hommes qui t'escortaient?**

J'ai sentis son hésitation à utiliser le dernier mot, n'en trouvant pas de meilleur. Je vois que ma compagne est totalement obnubilé par sa fille, je décide donc de répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

**- Keila, votre mère s'est bien fait enlever par ses hommes,** je laisse un grognement me monter à la gorge au souvenir de ma compagne sur la table en inox. **Par chance, je les ai suivi et je m'en suis chargé, aussi humainement que possible. Mais j'ai dû vous enlever votre mère plus que nécessaire pour d'autres raisons. Si ça n'avait été que d'elle, dès son réveil, elle serait partit à votre recherche pour vous réconforter, vous assurer qu'elle vous aime et qu'elle tient à vous.**

**- Je sais qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle tient à moi. Ma question est : « Pourquoi après tant d'années resurgirent de mon passé? »**

**- Je vais vous dire quelque chose que personne n'est supposé savoir Keila.** Elle hoche de la tête et je sens la même curiosité que chez sa mère, elle aussi se pose des questions sur ce que je vais lui apprendre. **Je ne suis pas comme vous Keila, vous l'avez sans doute remarqué? Et votre mère n'est plus totalement celle qu'elle était. Je vais y aller simplement. Je suis un vampire, j'ai traqué votre mère jusqu'à la trouver avec ses horreurs que vous appelez humains en train de la scarifier et de la violer sur une table, je me suis occupé des trois hommes et j'ai dû, après m'être rendu compte qu'elle était sur le point de mourir, la mordre. Votre mère est maintenant devenue une vampire, elle aussi. La raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas revenir, c'est son contrôle. **Elle s'éloigne dans son fauteuil, je sens sa crainte monter, mais elle me croit. **Maintenant qu'elle a un contrôle parfait, nous avons décidé de venir vous voir…**

**- Surtout que c'est ton anniversaire cocotte!** me coupe ma compagne.

Keila a les larmes aux yeux au surnom que sa mère vient d'utiliser. Je me souviens que c'était son surnom, enfant. Incapable de se contrôler l'une comme l'autre, Keila et Évy se lèvent au même moment, foncent dans les bras de l'autre et pleurent, enfin pour Keila, dans leurs bras. Je sens le regret de la mère et la joie de la fille.

**- Maman, j'ai fini mes études. Je veux venir avec vous?** là, elle me regarde moi!

**- Ce n'est pas à moi à décider de ton sors Keila. Ta mère et toi êtes les mieux placées pour le savoir. Jamais je n'irai à l'encontre de ce que ma compagne veut, mais je tiens à t'informer que nous avons des difficultés nous aussi. Tu ne pourras plus voir tes amis, ta famille, tout…**

Je les laisse seules. Je sais qu'elles ont besoin d'intimité pour continuer la prochaine conversation. J'informe ma compagne que je pars chasser et que je leur laisse trente minutes, que je reviens dès ce délai écoulé. Elle souffle un 'oui, je t'aime' et je pars dès sa réponse dite.

POV Keila (quinze ans plus tôt)

Ma maman m'a dit d'aller voir papa et de lui dire qu'elle serait en retard. C'est ce que j'ai fait! Mais maman n'est jamais revenu.

Mon père m'a peur à peu abandonné. Au fils des années, plus j'étais apte à me débrouiller, plus il disparaissait. Au départ, c'était par des heures de gardes, ensuite ça été à l'école plus longtemps pour des activitées para-scolaires et pour finir, une maison à vingt minutes de chez lui pour m'éloigner un peu plus de jour en jour.

**SsSsSsS**

Quelques années plus tard, elle n'est toujours pas revenue. Mais je sais que quoi que dise mon père, elle n'est pas morte. Je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de mon être. Elle n'est plus aussi triste, je la sens joyeuse, heureuse, mais il lui manque quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, moi!

J'ai enfin terminé mes études. Je peux enfin partir de cette ville où tout le monde sait maintenant que ma mère m'a sauvé en laissant les « méchants monsieurs » me l'enlever. Ma réputation me précède. Et les enfants, depuis ce jour, se sont moqués de moi sans vergogne. Mais cela m'a beaucoup aidé, j'ai planché sur mes études, terminant en un an ce que tout le monde faisait en quatre années.

Je souhaite toujours quitter ce bled pourri pour un monde meilleur où personne ne me connaîtrait comme la fillette qui a sacrifié la vie de sa mère pour la sienne.

J'ai aujourd'hui dix-huit ans. Je peux enfin partir. Mon père m'a laissé la maison de sa mère lorsque j'ai commencé mes études, avancées pour mon âge, pour que je sois plus près de mon université, ainsi que plus loin de lui. Les cours sont terminés pour toujours, enfin pour ma part, et je rentre tranquillement chez moi avec mes deux « copines » ou ce qui s'en approche.

**- Kei, tu es incorrigible!** me dit Rachel.

**- Rachel, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ce surnom.**

Je soupire lourdement et prends une grande respiration pour me calmer, mais je sens une douce odeur de grenade, le même que celui dans mes souvenirs. L'odeur naturel de ma mère!

Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher que je croise le regard de ma mère, il n'est pas comme dans mes souvenirs, mais j'avais à l'époque que quatre ans. Je m'avance lentement vers eux, car il y a un homme avec elle que je remarque à peine. Et pourtant c'est avec lui que je discute. Je les invite chez moi pour plus de tranquillité.

Des vampires? Ils plaisantent? Non, ils sont tout à fait sérieux. D'accord! Ma mère est vampire, mon 'beau-père' l'est aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'arrive à les croire, car ma mère est toujours aussi belle et parait aussi jeune qu'au jour de son 'départ'.

**- Cocotte, Jasper a raison. Notre vie n'est pas très facile. Même parfois très dur à surmonter et passer au travers.**

**- Maman, j'ai passé les quinze dernières années à faire rire de moi, à me faire humilier par tous, à me faire, presque, détester par mon propre père parce que je n'avais pas pu sauver sa femme… Rien n'est pire que ça!**

**- Comment ton père a-t-il osé te reprocher ma « mort »? J'aurais tout fait pour toi! Si j'avais pu, jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné à ton sort cocotte… Attends, sa femme? Ton père et moi n'avons jamais été mariés. Tu n'étais pas prévu et j'ai décidé de te garder. Si ton père était aussi près de nous, c'est qu'il voulait vivre avec nous deux.**

**- Non maman. Papa n'a jamais voulu que toi. Moi, j'étais sa raison, tout simplement.**

**- Il est où lui que je l'enterre six pieds sous terre.**

Ma mère lâche un petit rire, mais je peux dire qu'elle est sérieuse. J'aime bien l'idée, mais s'il n'avait pas été là ces dernières années, jamais je n'aurais pu devenir ce que j'avais toujours voulu devenir, une architecte.

**- Cocotte, j'aimerais officiellement te présenter mon compagnon, mais aussi mon mari, le Major Jasper Withlock.**

**- Bébé, on peut laisser tomber le titre!**

**- Excuse-le cocotte, il a horreur que j'utilise le « Major », mais je trouve ça trop drôle pour ne pas le faire.**

**- Enchanté de te connaître Keila. Tu ressembles trait pour trait à ta mère. Tu es magnifique.**

**- Eh! Ça va faire le rentre-dedans avec ma fille, espèce de faux séducteur.**

**- Fais pas ton innocente, tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi bébé!**

Ma mère fait les gros yeux à son mari. Il a de la prestance cet homme et on voit que c'est lui qui dirige, mais je peux me rendre compte que ma mère le laisse plutôt faire avec plaisir. Leur complicité se voit, se sent à des kilomètres. Je souris pendant leur « dispute ».

**- Je veux partir avec vous deux. S'il vous plait?**

Jasper regarde ma mère et c'est sans mot qu'ils discutent, en se regardant dans les yeux. Mon beau-père a l'air d'accepter, car il relève les yeux vers moi et me lance un énorme sourire. Je vascille légèrement devant son regard. Je vois ma mère lui donner un coup de coude, ce qui le fait rire.

**- Désolé, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pu fait ça!**

**- Et ne le refait plus jamais, à part à moi! Je suis ta femme et elle s'est ma fille… Imbécile! Alors, cocotte, nous ne voulons pas choisir pour toi, mais il faut que tu saches quelques petites choses.**

Réunis, ils m'ont détaillé la transformation, l'envie de sang sous-jacente, le manque de stabilité, le manque de contact, car à part des vampires, ils ne côtoient personne.

**- C'est déjà tout réfléchi! Je veux partir d'ici. J'ai terminé mes études, je pourrais toujours travailler à la maison, mais je veux vous suivre.**

**- J'adorerais pouvoir te connaître mieux que dans les vagues souvenirs de ta mère.**

**- Tu le pourrais… Jasper? Major? Papa? Comment dois-je t'appeler?**

**- Comme tu le souhaites. Je sais que je parais jeune, mais j'ai plus de deux siècles derrière moi!**

**SsSsSsSsS**

Quelques mois après ma transformation, j'ai déjà le contrôle que ma mère a actuellement. Notre nouvelle vie me plait. Nous voyageons peu pour le moment, mais nous réussissons à entretenir quelques relations avec des nomades qui me veulent pour compagne. Ce que Jasper refuse avec entrain. Et je dois avouer que j'adore le fait qu'il s'occupe de moi. Ma mère me dit que je suis assez vieille pour prendre mes propres décisions et que je suis assez réfléchie pour choisir la bonne option, mais Jasper est toujours là pour prendre ma défense qu'importe ce qu'il se passe.

Au départ, j'avais cru qu'il pensait que j'étais une incapable et je m'étais, un peu, laissée emporter par ma rage de nouveau-né. Nous nous étions battu, enfin j'avais essayé de battre LE Major Jasper Withlock, chose impossible. Il m'avait laissé me défouler sur lui pendant plus de deux heures.

**- Maintenant, est-ce que je peux te calmer Keila?**

**- Oui, vas-y!**

Il m'avait calmé avec son don, mais aussi en me parlant doucement de sa voix tendre et rude à la fois qu'il prenait toujours pour me parler. _J'adore sa voix!_

**- Je crois que c'est le moment de m'expliquer!**

**- Non, tu n'as pas à le faire, c'est moi qui m'emporte pour un rien.** _Merci le statut de nouveau-né._ **Je dois simplement me calmer!**

**- Tu ne comprends pas Keila. Je suis vampire depuis plus de deux siècles, j'avais vingt ans à ma transformation, donc des enfants, je n'en ai jamais voulu. Et mon ex-femme, Alice, celle dont je t'ai déjà parlé, n'en a jamais voulu ce qui confortait mon envie, ou non-envie dans ce cas-ci. Mais depuis que j'ai rencontré ta mère, tout mon monde s'est effondré. J'ai su avant même de te voir que j'allais t'aimer autant sinon plus que ton propre père. L'amour d'un vampire est encore plus grand qu'un humain… Ce que je veux dire Keila, c'est que ton père a été un abruti de mettre la « mort » de ta mère sur ton dos. J'aime ta mère, à un point inimaginable, mais toi aussi je t'aime. Comme un père peut aimer son enfant, mais en cent fois plus prononcé!**

Pour appuyer ses dires, il m'avait envoyé tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi, la confiance, l'instinct de protection qu'il ressentait pour moi, la peur de me perdre, tout, je ressentais absolument tout de ce que lui ressentait. Et j'avais peut-être paru égoïste, mais j'étais heureuse qu'une personne autre que ma mère ait ses sentiments pour moi. C'est à partir de ce jour-là que j'avais commencé à appeler Jasper, « papa ».

Lorsque je lui ai dit mon premier : « **Dis papa, je peux sortir chasser seule?** »

Il n'avait pas répondu avec des mots, mais avec ses émotions. L'amour qu'il m'avait envoyé n'était pas comparable à celui que j'avais ressentis après ma phrase. Il avait doucement secoué la tête, ressortant de sa rêverie.

**- Oh non jeune fille! Je ne te laisserai pas aller seule à l'extérieur. On ne sait jamais. Tu pourrais croiser un nomade et il te prendrait… Non! Je viens avec toi. Je te laisserai un peu plus de distance que les autres fois, ça te va?**

Encore maintenant, je trouve encore son comportement très protecteur, mais maintenant je sais que c'est parce qu'il m'aime autant qu'un père le devrait!

**SsSsSsSsS**

**- Renesmée Carlie Cullen, la fille de Bella et Edward, je te présente ma fille Keila Withlock.**

**- Enchantée Renesmée. Papa, je peux y aller maintenant?**

Mon père m'embrasse le front, me pousse et me laisse enfin aller voir mon oncle Peter qui veut m'offrir une surprise. Je suis très impatiente de savoir ce qu'il a bien pu m'acheter cette fois-ci! La dernière fois, c'était un casse-tête qu'il avait lui-même confectionner de la Tour Eiffel.

**- Oncle Peter?**

Je demande un peu partout mon oncle car je ne le vois nulle part. J'arrête mes recherches, parce que si je le connais bien, et c'est le cas, il est avec sa femme dans les bois en train de lui faire plaisir, dirons-nous.

Je continue mon chemin vers les personnes qui sont venues pour les renouvellements de vœux de mes parents. Nous sommes à Forks, fourchettes je suis la seule à trouver cette ville très drôle, pour la première fois depuis ma renaissance. Mes parents voulant attendre que je puisse prendre l'avion avec eux.

**- Keila? C'est toi?**

**- Benoît? Que fais-tu ici?**

Un des nomades qui avait voulu de moi comme compagne… Au mariage de mes parents! Eh bien! Quelle bonne surprise.

Sauf que mon père ne le voit pas de cet œil.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et surtout aussi près de ma fille?**

**- Papa, calme-toi, premièrement tu projettes, ensuite il n'est qu'un ami, n'est-ce pas Benoît?**

**- Bien sûr Major! Jamais je n'oserais quoi que se soit sur ta fille.**

Et il s'incline, merdouille! Mon père est un ancien commandant ou un truc du genre dans l'une des armées les plus puissantes d'antan. Tous les vampires connaissent sa réputation. Chacun des hommes que j'ai essayé d'approcher, fuyait dès qu'il le rencontrait.

Mon père m'envoie une vague de peur, de confiance et d'amour et repart prendre sa femme dans ses bras en continuant de discuter avec Monsieur et Madame Cullen.

Malgré les supplications de mon père, de son père et de sa mère, je ne réussis pas à les appeler mes « grands-parents ». Ma famille est déjà complète!

Mon père venait de se marié pour la cinquième fois avec ma mère. Mon oncle était toujours avec ma tante Charlotte qu'il adorait. Ma famille m'aimait plus que tout et c'était réciproque! Que demander de plus?

* * *

Alors, le résultat? Pas trop déçu? Faites-moi part de vos commentaires "instructifs" (n'est-ce pas melody? Elle se reconnaîtra!)

J'aime trop Jasper pour ne pas le prendre comme personnage...

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire!

À plus!

Morrjyg


End file.
